


Solidity Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For roonerspism: Angel is having issues with the resident ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidity Problem

"It's a pity you have a solidity problem, Spike," Angel said grumpily, "or I would have you making coffee."

"I'll have you know that I brew bloody excellent coffee," Spike said.

"Great! I'll just let Harmony know. As soon as we manage to de-ghost you."

"You needn't hurry on my behalf, you know. I'm quite enjoying myself as it is."

Fred and Gunn, who were listening outside Angel's office, buried their giggles.

"Old married couple," Gunn said _sotto voce_.

"I wonder when's their anniversary?" Fred whispered back. "We could make a cake and everything."

"I heard that," Angel said loudly.


End file.
